


The Lion, the Bitch, and the Turtle.

by MagiaMyst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander sleeps his pain away, Ben & Jerry's is the best, M/M, Smut, john is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiaMyst/pseuds/MagiaMyst
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Alexander wants to give the perfect day to his boyfriend. But an unwelcome guest can ruin everything. How will the day turn out for Alexander? Will he get his perfect evening with Thomas?





	The Lion, the Bitch, and the Turtle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my not-boyfriend just for today. ;v; I spent a whole week trying to get this out. I LOVE YOU!!!

Valentine’s day, the one day of the year where couples went crazy with chocolates, flowers, and sex. Alexander was no different. For the past three years he spent valentine's day with his lover, Thomas Jefferson. Alexander was so sure that they were madly in love, at least that is what it felt like to him. Mad love. The only thing wrong with valentine’s day this year? He was working and had not received any gifts from his lover. Maybe Thomas was busy?

 

“Thinking about him?” Came the smooth southern voice of none other than John Laurens.

“How did you know?” Alexander questioned with a playful smirk on his face.

“You get this look like you’re taking a crap.”

“What!?”   
“It’s true,” said the intrusive voice of Hercule Mulligan.

“No it’s not,” Alexander scoffed out, before the fourth of the set came walking up.   
“Are we talking about Alexandre’s crap face?” The tall man asked with a smirk.   
“Yeah. His crap face when he thinks of his crap man.” John’s tone held a playful ring.

 

With that spoken, Alexander gave John a light shove before scoffing.

 

“You’re just jealous,” the shortest of the bunch said with a light glare.

“Of course I’m jealous. You know I’ve been after your sweet buns for a while,” John joked in a slightly serious tone.

 

That had everyone laughing, everyone except John. He wore a fake smile as he watched his friends laughing at his words. What he had said was true, John was jealous of Thomas, because John was actually in love with Alexander. So much so that it always hurt to see Alexander with Thomas. How John got through a day when he saw those two together was a surprise, but for the past three years he had done it.

 

Alexander had his own secrets about John. He loved that man back, but it was too late. He had gotten with Thomas because the man just swooped him off his feet and carried his heart away on day one. This is why swooping was bad. But, for a few months now, the love had been fading and his feelings for John had been coming back. Alexander never acted on those feelings though. That would have been horrible of him. Sure, he loved another, but he spent three years with Thomas and wanted to find a way to fix things. This valentine's day would be the answer.

 

“My sweet buns are taken and turn into sticky buns every night,” Alexander had said with a wink, soon enough going back to work.

 

By some miracle Alexander had gotten off work early, so the first stop he made on his way home was the jewelry store. Thomas was a man of flair and flash, so Alexander had bought a bracelet. It was a gold and silver thread bracelet with their initials on a little plaque with their birthstones next to their initials. Such a thing would certainly catch the eyes of all their friends, and should appease the mood that Thomas had been in for a while. It could even reflame the love they once had.

 

So with that in hand, Alexander drove off to a little chocolate shop that he bought at least ten pounds of chocolate from. Then the sex shop for some things that might spice things up in bed. That was going to be exciting. With all the supplies for a nice night, Alexander drove home.

 

It took Alexander fifteen minutes home, which made him three hours early. Plenty of time to make dinner and love. After parking, Alexander grabbed all the treasures of the night and went up to the house, walking inside. Something was off though. There were noises coming from the bedroom that sounded like moaning. Thomas was not supposed home yet, and he soon saw two sets of shoes. His lover’s and someone else’s. They were small male shoes, and that made Alexander’s heart sink. Swallowing thickly, he walked to the bedroom and slowly opened the door, only to see Thomas, his lover, fucking another man.

 

His heart broke right there, everything was dropped with a loud thud, making the two men on the bed halt their actions.   
  
“Lex?” Thomas said with wide eyes.

 

He had been caught red-handed, fucking his best friend, James Madison. As quick as he could, Thomas got out of bed and went to Alexander.   
  
“Don’t come fucking near me,” Alexander had shouted out, backing away from Thomas.

“Alex, please. I can expl—”   
“No you fucking can’t! There’s no reason for this! It’s Valentine’s Day, Thomas! The big V. You’re supposed to be fucking me today! Loving me! Instead you’re loving James? I can’t— You just— We’re done. Lose my number and never contact me again. Fucking whore.”

 

With those broken hearted words, Alexander began walking out of the house. Something that Thomas was not going to let happen. Things were not going to end with him feeling guilty.   
  
“I’m a whore?” Thomas shouted back, chasing Alexander. “What about you and your dear John?”   
“Nothing happened with John!” Alexander screamed, turning back to look at the man that cheated on him.   
“Oh, but you wanted to. I can see it in your eyes whenever you’re around him.” Thomas said, walking up to Alexander.

“So the fuck what? At least I was faithful! I love you, not John! But look at where that love got me. A broken heart and a filthy man.” The look on Alexander’s face as he said those words was pure disgust.

“Oh yeah, I’m just like your mother, how pitiful of me. Maybe if you spent less time with your friends and more time with me this would have never happened.”   
“This is not my fault! I’ve been trying with you! I have! But you just kept pushing me away! Enough of this bull-fucking-shit! I’m gone. I’ll get my shit tomorrow,” Alexander said and tried to leave once more.

“You’re not fucking leaving me because of one mistake,” Thomas growled out, grabbing Alexander’s arm a little roughly.   
“Let me the fuck go,” Alexander shouted, punching Thomas in the nose and essentially getting free.

 

As Thomas backed away, holding his nose and swearing, Alexander walked out of the house and went to his car, driving away once he got it started. It was then that everything hit him. Tears were stinging his eyes and he cursed out loudly at his stupidity. He did not see this at all. He had been busy planning for Valentine’s Day and trying to get the flame back with Thomas that he was blind to what was going on. Soon enough Alexander had to pull over in a parking lot because the tears were blinding him. It was then that he let out a choked sob.   
  
“How could I be so stupid?” Alexander asked himself pulling his phone from his pocket.

 

The number he called was one that he knew by heart. John. It took only a few rings before his friend picked up.

 

“Alex, what’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be getting fucked right now?” John asked, curiosity in his voice.   
“John,” Alexander croaked out with a sob in his voice.   
“Alex! What happened?”   
“He’s cheating on me.”   
“I’ll be out of work as soon as possible. You can stay with me. Alright? You know where the spare key is. Go to my place and try to relax. I’ll be home soon enough,” John said, sounding worried and angry.   
“Thanks,” Alexander mumbled, glad to have a friend like John.   
  
There was the noise of someone else talking on the other end of the phone, which made John sigh.   
  
“Alex, I gotta go, I’ll call you when I get the chance, alright? Help yourself to whatever you want,” John said, a ting of regret in his voice.

“Alright,” the mumbly Hamilton said.

 

Alexander hung the phone up and let out a long sigh. There was no way he could drive at the moment, tears still blinding him. So he just let himself cry in his car. It took him a few minutes of just sitting there with tears streaming down his face before he calmed down enough to start driving again. Once he got on the road, Alexander went straight to John’s house, needing to lay down. His stomach was upset over the stress and his head was starting to hurt from crying. Today was probably the worst Valentine’s he could think of in that moment.

 

Once at John’s Alexander parked in the lot of the house and dragged himself to the door, where he picked up a hollow rock, taking a key from inside, and opened the door, putting the key back. Inside was a warm atmosphere of home. That was the only way to describe John’s house. Home. So Alexander took off his shoes, hung up his coat, and walked straight to John’s room where he laid down and sighed. The bed smelt so much like John, a nice calming musk of peaches and evergreen. He always wondered where John bought this scent, but never bothered to ask. So, breathing in the scent, mind drifting off, Alexander slowly fell asleep.

 

About two hours later, John came home with a bag full of Ben & Jerry’s. Alexander’s shoes were laying at the doorway, which told John that his friend was there. He took his own shoes off and walked inside, looking around for the broken men. Looking around the house left one place left, his own bedroom. It was not odd that John would find Alexander huddled in his bed after a breakup, but it had been some time since that that had happened. The only thing John could do for a while was stare. He hated seeing Alexander look so depressed, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing John had was his friendship to give.

 

A few moments of staring led to Alexander groaning in his sleep and slowly waking up. His back had been to the door, so when he rolled over he noticed John right away. There was an attempt to smile, but it soon led to a deep frown.

 

“Sorry, I was just—” Alexander started, only to be interrupted by John.

“Don’t worry about it. I got you ice cream,” John said, holding up the bag.

 

This brought an actual smile to Alexander’s face. John was so considerate and kind, it made Alexander’s heart ache. He pulled himself from the bed and went right to the taller male, hugging John tightly. John, of course, returned the huge and held Alexander close. The hug lasted for quite a while, just the two of them holding the other and breathing in each other's scents. John, with his peach and evergreen. Alexander, with his apple and cedar. Both of them loved the other’s scent and wanted to drown in it.

 

The first one to pull away was Alexander, who smiled up at John. A small smile that clearly showed he appreciated the other, but still a broken smile.

 

“So, that ice cream,” Alexander said, glancing at the bag in John’s hand.   
“I got you six different flavors,” John chirped out before leading the way to the bar that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

 

The flavors that John pulled out were salted caramel, red velvet cake, peanut butter cup, New York super fudge chunk, brownie batter, and caramel chocolate cheesecake. A lot of different flavors to try out. Alexander took the caramel chocolate cheesecake while John got spoons. This was a new flavor, so he would definitely eat this one first.

 

“Why do I keep picking bad guys?” Alexander asked, sniffing the ice cream and getting hit by a wave of caramel.

“You wouldn’t have to worry about bad guys if you dated me,” John had said offhandedly before his eyes went wide with what he had said.

 

Alexander was stunned a little. Neither of them talked about their feelings for each other, and he knew this was not a time for jokes like that. So, he took what was said as something serious.

 

“After all the bullshit I put you through you’d date me?” Alexander asked, sounding rather serious.

“Alex…” John started, trying to figure out what to say. “After all the bullshit you put me through, I still love you.”   
“You love me?”   
“Yes. I’ve loved you since before you got with fuck face Jeffershit.”   
“Fuck— John… I— I love you too. I’ve always loved you..”   
  
The two stared at each other for a good long minute before John took the initiative and stepped forward. He dropped the spoons on the bar before placing his hands on Alexander’s cheeks and kissed the man. It was a bit of a harsh, desperate kiss, but Alexander returned it with the same feverish need. The Caribbean man blindly placed the ice cream down before his hand went to John’s shirt, which he gripped tightly. Lips moved as one, bodies were pressed against each other, and before Alexander knew it, he was being shoved against the bar.

 

The two knew what this would mean if they continued, but neither dared to stop it. Clothes were being removed before anyone could protest, and soon enough both men were naked. They were panting a little from their heavy moment of making out, slightly light headed from the need they were feeling for the other. Basking in the light of the each other’s naked body, Alexander decided to take the first move this time. His hand came up to gently rub John’s member. This action had John panting a little heavier than before. His mouth came to Alexander’s neck, were he left little hickies as he kissed and nipped, which only fueled the other to rub more.

 

Soon enough, John was hard and ready to go, but he needed Alexander ready, so he rubbed the man to the point of hardening, while his other hand worked on kneading Alexander’s rear. It was not long before Alexander was hard. He was stiff, very stiff. Stiff and ready for action. But, before anything could happen, John left Alexander with a “one moment.” This had Alexander whining with need. He rested against the bar and waited for his friend to come back.

 

With in a few moments, John was back. And in his hand? A bottle of lube. There would be foreplay later, when they did this once more, but for now it was going to be passionate lust. So John stepped up to Alexander and roughly turned the other around.

 

“How do you want me?” John asked into Alexander’s ear, gently nibbling on the lobe afterwards.

“I want you to show me your love,” Alexander whined a little.

 

With those words, John began kissing along Alexander’s spine, leaving a hot trail of his lips. Alexander could feel the love John was trying to convey. It was emotional and beautiful. Soon enough, John was pouring a generous amount of lube on his hardened member. After which, his slippery cock was pressed to Alexander’s hole, slowly pushing in. This had the Caribbean man moaning slightly, and gripping the counter. It felt so good, and so different from what he was used to, but still good.

 

“I’m not hurting you, right?” John asked, sounding a little worried as he stopped.   
“No,” Alexander said with a small whine. “Just fuck me.”

 

With those words, which calmed John’s worries, he soon enough bottomed out inside Alexander. The feeling was indescribable, but wonderful nonetheless. John was soon thrusting himself in and out of the shorter male. His lips still tracing over Alexander’s spine. Alexander moaned with every thrust, loving how it made him feel. The experience not new, but at the same time, it was, all because he had a different person than the last three years. He was enjoying every thrust he took. Though, as the minutes went on, Alexander wanted it to change a little.

 

“Harder,” Alexander moaned out. To which John obeyed.

 

John picked the pace up and began thrusting with more vigor, wanting his lover to feel everything. With this new gusto, the southerner bit into Alexander’s back, making the man cry out in pleasure. No blood was drawn, but there was a mark along with a whine for more, so John gave him more. He bit, nibbled, and licked along Alexander’s back and shoulders, leaving so many dark marks that it was clear who the man belonged to. His hips ever moving during the whole ordeal.

 

Alexander was gripping the edge of the bar as he moaned out his pleasure, feeling every mark get made. It felt so wonderful, making his mouth water just a little. Thomas had never marked him like this, so it was a new feeling to him. New, but very welcomed. So Alexander rolled with it. Moaning and rolling his hips. Such movements only stopped when he felt John thrust into his prostate. That made him moan out “right there.” And John complied. The Carolinian thrusted into that very spot over and over, abusing the small nub of nerves with such vigor that Alexander was sure his vision was edging with black.

 

To make the sensation all the better, John began jerking alazing off, his hand lathered in the lube he had poured onto his member. This had the other’s back arching and his moans becoming louder. It would not be long before the two would release their seed. A few more minutes of this pounding had John’s movements becoming sluggish. Alexander’s rear was squeezing tightly around him, and his member was pulsing in John’s hand. John could tell that Alexander would not last long with the ways his lover had become incoherent with words.

 

As thought, a few moments later had Alexander releasing everything onto the side of the bar, which, in turn, had him clamping tightly around John, making the man cum inside Alexander’s ass. It was all a hut mess of a moment full of moans of each other’s names and sweat. When that moment was over, John pulled out of Alexander and let out a heavy sigh, looking at his lover’s back.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” John panted out.   
“Yeah, definitely a happy one,” Alexander said back with a smirk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two years later, on that very day, Alexander made the perfect Valentine’s Day for John by proposing. It did not take the two long to get their life sorted out and the wedding going. Their friends were their groomsmen, a tortoise was ring bearer, and Hercules doubled as a groomsmen and the flowerman. It was perfect for they two. They had a late spring wedding, when all the trees were full. It took place in an apple orchard while all the trees were full of flowers that were falling. The reception took place in the field next to the orchard. It was picturesque and perfect. Alexander never forgave Thomas for what had happened, and the two developed a hate for the other. James seemed to hate Alexander more than Thomas though, for some weird reason that Alexander could never figure out, but there was nothing to worry from the two. Alexander was with John. No. Alexander was married to John. That was all that mattered now. The perfect little family that would grow when they began adopting.


End file.
